Gumdrops
by Kingfisher's Faker
Summary: Ray's been shipped off by his parents to Ash Villa youth psychiatric unit where the doors are locked and the patients aren't as crazy as you might expect. He has to find himself in amongst the train wreck of his life, like all good main characters do, and accept that the only way to get better is to get help. Oh, and there will be gumdrops.


Ray sat in a beat up old Ford Focus, chewing a mushed up piece of not-quite-strawberry gum. He flicked it to the other side of his mouth with his tongue, continuing to chew it slowly, feeling it stick to his tooth for a millisecond before peeling away. It had lost its taste a while ago, but he couldn't seem to stop his jaw from moving methodically up and down like clockwork. Maybe if he wasn't biting the gum, he'd be biting his tongue instead. That seemed pretty likely, all things considering. His parents had shoved the pack of gum into his hand before they'd bundled him onto an aeroplane, saying it would help with the landing. It hadn't. They hadn't even 'had time' to go with him and make sure he'd survive the journey- he supposed they'd figured someone would stop him if he tried to push his body out of one of the tiny windows embedded in the wall. Ray had figured he had a pretty good chance of managing it regardless- the plane had been overrun with mums cuddling bundled up babies that were bawling their heads off like a million fire alarms all at once, busy businessmen staring blankly at their netbooks, and spaced out individuals with earphones wedged firmly in their ears to block everything else out. Ray had counted himself amongst the latter, having blocked out the world with music and a good book. He was reading Mary Shelly's Frankenstein again for his schoolwork, but he didn't know if there was any point anymore- he didn't even know what he was going to do about school now. He wasn't sure if he cared anymore.

When he'd stumbled dazedly out of the airport, he'd been greeted by a large, overbearing woman, holding a sign with his name written in scribbly, print letters that looked as if they'd be scratched into the cardboard to dispel someone's pent up anger. Maybe that was the sort of therapy they did there- some sort of useful arts and crafts, like how he used to turn old toilet roll tubes into telescopes as a child.

The thing that made the homemade sign even worse was that it was his horrific, full name. Raymond Toro._ Raymond_. He couldn't think of a worse name, especially not with the woman holding it in her iron grip for all the world to see. Groaning, he'd picked his way through the crowd to stand by her side. She'd smiled in the same way a predator might smile at its pray before it pounced. Ray had scowled and complained about how he'd been told she'd meet him _before_ he went through customs. But that hadn't been the case as Jenny- the nurse who'd come to greet him- had explained, saying she felt it best to simply wait outside rather than stumble around looking for him, lost. She told him she had a terrible sense of direction, which hadn't put him in high hopes for the two and a half hours drive ahead of him.

Two hours in and Ray was still lacking faith. They hadn't gotten lost yet, but there was still time. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to be lost or not- it would delay him getting there, which was a plus, but it'd mean he'd be stuck in the car with Jenny for longer. She wasn't terrible company, but she intimidated him in a way he wasn't prepared for.

"How are you doing at school, Raymond?" She asked, her eyes flicking over to him for a second before focusing back on the road. Her attempt to break the ice was pitiful and Ray ignored her, opting instead to lean his head against the damp window. Outside, the sun had started to rise and the blue sky was streaked with splashes of pink and orange paint, like fire dancing jubilantly above the car.

"Do you enjoy school?" Jenny tried again, tapping her false nails on the pink steering wheel. Ray raised an eyebrow at her before slouching even further down in his seat, pulling his jacket up over his mouth. He chewed on the metal zip as silence rolled back in; a soundless wave of uneasiness. Ray wished he had his IPod, but it was in his rucksack in the boot of the car with his suitcase.

"Why don't you have the stereo on?" Ray wondered out loud, not realising he'd said it until Jenny jumped slightly in surprise.

"I don't like the music most radio stations play. I could put it on though, if you want?"

"No." He answered, and then hastened to add, "Thank you. Couldn't you put a CD on or something?"

Jenny smiled out the corner of her mouth, "I could, but I've been told imposing my music tastes on the newbies can be terrifying. Just imagine- a small, timid, twelve year old being entrusted into my care and the first thing I do is put on some heavy metal."

"Well I'm not small, timid or twelve." Ray protested, folding his arms over his chest.

"So you're big and strong and outgoing, are you?" Jenny challenged, raising a sculpted eyebrow.

Ray scowled, knowing she was right, "I'm still not twelve."

"I know you're not- I read your file." Jenny informed him, "Your psychiatrist- Dr Farish, right? He sent it on to me."

"Then you should know I prefer being called Ray, not Raymond."

Jenny had the decency to look ashamed, but continued, "It wasn't mentioned."

"And my small and timid nature was?" Ray hoped they weren't far away. They were off the motorway now and driving through the countryside. Field after field rose up over the horizon, muddy brown in the early morning light. Then again, Ray assumed they were always muddy brown. Most fields in November were.

"Maybe." Jenny replied cryptically, taking a left turn. Looking out the window again, Ray spotted two figures running, off in front to the right. One was slightly ahead and turned, motioning for the other to follow him as he looked around wildly before jumping and continuing. The other one stumbled and the first one had to catch him, pulling him along with him. Ray wasn't the only one to notice them- Jenny did and her expression darkened dramatically. She plucked her mobile phone from her handbag and started clicking with one hand.

"You know it's dangerous to text whilst driving." Ray pointed out good naturedly, watching the road as they rounded a corner.

"I know. I'm not texting." Jenny retorted, holding the phone up to her ear, slowing down a little as they came to a level crossing. It was old and the gates weren't electric- he could see the poor man who would have to move them every time a train came, peering down at them. The two figures had obviously jumped the track and were now on the other side. They were running away from something, as fast as they could, but Ray didn't know what.

"Yes, Mark, I just saw them- that's why I'm ringing. Who have you got out after them?" There was a pause, "Okay, it's better if we don't get the Police involved. I'm only a minute away, so meet me at the front gates."

"What was that about?" Ray enquired, sitting up in his seat as Jenny took another left, staring determinedly ahead. Trees lined the road leading up to the building, thick and dense. Some were still holding wistfully onto their leaves, defiantly showing some colour in the bleak setting. Ray wondered what it'd look like in summer; then hoped he'd not be here long enough to find out.

"Nothing you should worry about." Jenny replied automatically. The trees ahead of them thinned a little and a sign emerged out of their depths.

_'Ash Villa Youth Psychiatric Unit.'_

Ray glared at the sign, as if it'd make it disappear. Then maybe he could go back home, to his family, and his friends. It was bad enough going there- they didn't have to proclaim it to the world. He felt like a thief with his hand cut off- he could hide it from no one, even when no one was looking.

"We're here." Jenny said to distract him from the two figures and Ray rolled his eyes. He could see where they were.

"Really? I thought we were going to Narnia. My bad." Ray got out of the car, slamming the door. "Can I get my stuff?"

Jenny nodded to the car boot and Ray hooked his fingers under it, pulling it open. It made a sighing sound, as if relieved, as it rose up into the sky. Grabbing his suitcase, Ray hauled it out, dropping it onto the ground with a thud. He took his rucksack in one hand, swung it over his shoulder, and started pulling his suitcase with him towards the entrance. Jenny locked the car and hurried after him, pocketing the key. She beat him to the automatic doors, and they slid open, startling Ray.

"The doors were turned on for us- we turn them off at night so no one can get in." Jenny explained, ushering him inside. He entered a small reception-esque room with a little sofa on the right and a receptionist's desk behind a sheet of glass. There was another automatic door opposite him and he walked up to it, expecting it to whoosh open and part for him, like he was Moses parting the sea.

"You need a key card for those ones." Jenny commented tersely, holding up hers. It was on a blue lanyard around her neck, swinging from her painted red talons. She swiped it over a small scanner embedded in the wall next to the doors that Ray had overlooked, and the doors opened. A man was waiting for them on the other side, running a hand through his auburn hair.

"Jenny, Katrina called, they're on their way back now. They only just got past the railway before Katrina apprehended them. She knew they'd cross that way, so she went round and cut them off."

_Oh._ The figures were running away from the very place Ray found himself in. Was it really that bad that they'd risk it all just for a taste of freedom? They had looked pretty desperate. What would happen to them now?

"She's a smart girl, that one." Jenny acknowledged. She opened her mouth to continue talking, but the sound of raised voices approaching made her promptly close it again. The doors behind them opened and four people entered. A man and a women were leading two teenagers into the building, stony faced and impassive. The taller teenager laughed, his head bobbing around like a pigeon's, long black hair flying through the air each jerk. The smaller one giggled weakly, but he was limping. He must have been the one to trip when crossing the railway. Ray wondered if that had been the reason for Katrina catching up on them.

"Gerard." Jenny's voice was stern and the first teenager's laughing ceased abruptly. All mirth fell from his face as the doors locked behind him, "I am extremely disappointed in you and Frank. You're both to go straight to your rooms and stay there until I call for you." Gerard's eyes flicked towards the doors. The look wasn't lost on Jenny. "Don't even think about- the doors are locked. If I have to stand out here every hour of every day to make sure you don't run again, I will. Now go. Both of you."

Gerard shook himself free from the man's grasp and wrapped an arm possessively around Frank's slumped shoulders. Stalking off down the corridor, Gerard drew Frank in and kissed the top of his head, still watching Jenny, daring her to say something. She didn't, instead turning to Ray.  
"Sorry you had to see that on your first day. It's not normally this hectic, I promise. Katrina, could you take Ray to his room? He should at least get a few hours sleep before breakfast."

Katrina placed a hand on Ray's shoulder, "Come with me."

Hastening to pick up his luggage, Ray moved to follow her, feeling utterly confused by the proceedings. It seemed as if he'd come at a bad time, but he wished someone would explain it to him. Would this happen a lot, or was it a rare occurrence? Did Jenny normally handle it like that?

"This is your room." Katrina told him, smiling softly as she opened the door for him. "I'm sure you have many questions. Feel free to ask."

It was true that his brain had millions of questions bubbling away under the surface, but the only one he managed to get out in a coherent sentence was, "Why do I have the brown room?"

Katrina laughed and the sound rang through the room like tinkling bells. Ray didn't know how people could laugh daintily. He sounded like a snorting hippo. "This room is the one closest to Jenny's office, so if you have a problem you can reach her straight away. Don't worry; we'll move you to a more permanent room in a week or so after you've settled in."

"What's going on right now?"

"Don't stress yourself about it. Someone will fill you in at breakfast, I'm sure. You'll get a tour tomorrow, too, and have the rules explained. For now, you should get some sleep- I'm sure you're quite jet lagged." Katrina hinted, edging out of the room.

"I thought you said I could ask questions." Ray complained, dumping his rucksack on the brown carpet next to the brown walls by the brown bed. Ugh. _Brown._

"Later." Katrina promised, "I'll wake you up at nine for breakfast. There'll be pancakes. Oh, and you can't sleep with your door closed whilst in this room."

"Okay- wait, what?" Ray exclaimed, but Katrina was gone. "Great." He grumbled to himself, "This place is full of ninjas. I'm going to be murdered in my sleep and I won't even see it coming. But everyone can see me."

Backing into the corner of the room so he couldn't be seen, Ray took the corners of his t-shirt and tugged it over his head. He dropped it on the floor, not caring that it was one of his favourites. Shoving his jeans down, he took off his socks at the same time. He had an odd pair on- one purple, one black, because he'd been way too sleepy the morning before his flight. Rummaging around in his rucksack, Ray withdrew his contacts case and padded over to the mirror above the sink in the corner of his room. He took the contacts out of his eyes and the whole world went fuzzy as he put them in the case. He stumbled over to the light switch and flicked it down. Now the world was fuzzy _and_ dark. Kind of like spiders.

Ray tried to get comfortable, but the bed was like a sheet of ice- cold and hard. He shuddered and turned over to face the wall. It really was a horrible shade of brown. It wasn't a rich, chocolaty colour. It was more like the colour a river turns when enough people have thrown their waste in it and a few have puked in it for good measure. That was what he was going to call the room- the Puke River Room.

The first warning sign that he wasn't alone was the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. The second was the whispers that came from his door way. Sitting up, Ray rubbed his bleary eyes, squinting at the dark space opposite the bed.

"Hello?" He called into the darkness. More whispers erupted like lava, spewing out of an overactive volcano.

"Hi. You're the new kid, right?" Someone said back- obviously the bravest of whoever was standing outside his room.

"Yeah. Ray. What do you want?"

"We're having a meeting in Christa's room. We figured you might want to come so you'll know what's going on. We're all in this together and all that jazz." Ray identified the voice as female, now that his senses had woken up a little.

"Can I have a minute to get dressed? Without you there staring at me?" Ray requested, feeling around in the dark for his rucksack. His fingertips brushed the tough fabric and latched onto it, pulling it close. It was the one bit of home in no man's land.

"You're naked? Ew."

"You shouldn't be looking then. And I have underwear on." Ray countered, taking his pair of emergency glasses out his rucksack and shoving them roughly on his face. He hated wearing them, but it was easier than getting his contacts out again.

"You shouldn't have your door open." The girl retorted and Ray thought he saw her stick her tongue out at him gleefully in the dim light.

"I can't help it. Rules, you know?" Ray shrugged helplessly; locating his jeans on the floor and pulling them back on.

"Are you done yet? I wouldn't like to be caught standing out here if Jenny comes by- she's in a bad enough mood as it is." The girl murmured the last part and Ray didn't ask, hoping he'd be filled in soon.

"Why wouldn't you want to be caught?" He asked instead, finishing getting dressed and walking over to where the girl stood with a boy only just shorter than he was.

"We're not supposed to be out of bed after curfew." She whispered as if it was obvious, taking his arm and towing him with her as she made her way down the corridor.

"But it's technically morning." Ray pointed out, having seen the sun rise himself. Not that he wanted to- he preferred to sleep through that natural beauty.

"I suppose," The girl agreed, leading Ray into a room and closing the door carefully to avoid it banging after the boy had slipped inside. The room was bigger than the Puke River Room and a pretty shade of lilac. There was even just enough room for a small desk with a pot of lilac azalea flowers on it. A girl was curled up in the desk chair, pushed up against the wall. Her hand held a thick, heavy book, absentmindedly flicking the page over. Her chocolate hair was tied up in a messy bun and a few strands curled lazily around her heart shaped face. A pair of thin, black reading glasses were perched delicately on the end of her nose, hiding the colour of her downcast eyes. She didn't even look up when they entered, instead waving a hand airily towards the bed.

"Hello, Alicia, Bob." She greeted them; finally tearing her eyes away from the fairy-tale world she'd immersed herself in, "Oh. Who are you?"

"Ray. He arrived right in the middle of all that mayhem. Perfect timing, right?" Bob grinned, collapsing onto the girl's bed, spreading out lazily.

"Oh." The girl repeated, "I'm Christa."

"Nice to meet you, Christa." Ray smiled, the first real smile since finding out he had to come here.

"Your accent is awesome." Bob complimented him, "I wish I had an accent like that."

"Thanks, I'm American. From New Jersey, to be exact."

Bob whistled, "That's a long way from here. Why didn't you go to some hospital in New Jersey?"

"It's kind of personal." Ray tried changing the subject, feeling his cheeks go pink, "I was told there was a meeting happening here."

"Yes. It's just us- you'll meet the others later."

"I'll be looking forward to it." Ray said confidently, but he wasn't so sure if he meant it. So far everyone seemed nice enough, but he was putting that down to the medication they were all undoubtedly stocked up on rather than their dazzling personalities.

"I bet you are." Alicia giggled and Christa joined in, "Now, back to business. Informing Ray on the situation, because the nurses sure won't. What do you want to know?"

Ray deliberated for a minute, "Who are Frank and Gerard?"

"The Crazy Twins." Bob let him know, putting his hands behind his head.

"They're not actually twins, though. They're not related at all." Alicia chimed in, "They go out. It's quite cute."

"Cute they may be, but they're sure as Hell crazy."

"Aren't we all?" Ray muttered, scowling at the floor. At least he had some acceptance. He bet some people here were still insisting they were sane.

"Yeah, but they're seriously cuckoo. I've no idea what's wrong with them- Jenny won't say; something about patient confidentiality." Bob rolled his eyes, "They're always doing really stupid, dangerous, wacky stuff. You'll find yourself running away with them at least once."

"Is that what they were doing tonight?"

"Yup. They have some sort of strange fascination with it. Well-" She amended her statement, "Gerard does. I think Frank really does want to get out. He's the one who seems upset whenever they fail, but he's back to normal the next day. He'll be in Gerard's room right now, even though they're not allowed to be in each other's rooms unsupervised. Jenny thinks they're at it like rabbits." She giggled again, "We _know_ they are."

"How do they manage to escape? Jenny said the front doors are locked."

"They are. But if the fire alarm goes off, the doors automatically unlock. You know, in the five months I've been here, we've not had one fire, but the alarm has been pulled eight times." Christa reminisced, putting her book down on her desk and marking her place with a pink used sweet wrapper.

"Remember the time they convinced everyone to run at the same time? We didn't even get out the front door." Bob chortled, seeing images in his mind that Ray was excluded from.

"_You_ didn't, you mean. I made it all the way to the car park." Alicia sniggered, elbowing Bob in the stomach.

"Are you kidding me? I thought this place was secure. Can't Jenny or one of the other nurses do something about it?"

"She's tried- no one can tame them. But she won't transfer them- once Jenny gets someone here, she won't let them leave until she's cured them, no matter what it takes. It's kind of reassuring, but scary. I'm so glad Mark's my designated nurse rather than her. She tends not to take on many people- she has her hands full with Frank and Gerard and everything else- she's kind of in charge around here." Alicia clarified, seeing Ray's confused expression.

"How many people are here?"

"There are seven patients, but there can be up to fifteen, so there aren't many-" Christa broke off, holding up a finger to be silent. Footsteps could be heard along the corridor and the room fell silent. Christa sprung up to turn off the light, leaping across the room. Ray froze, heart beating erratically in his chest. He really did not want to be caught breaking the rules on his first day. The footsteps faltered outside the door and Ray didn't even dare to breathe until they continued on their way.

"You three should go. It's only a few hours until breakfast- we can carry on then." Christa half mouthed, flapping her hands at them to get going.

"We'll stagger it, just in case. Ray, you go first." Bob suggested, climbing off Christa's bed.

"Why me?" Ray hissed back, not wanting to go alone. What if some crazy person had died and was now haunting the empty corridors, waiting for their next victim?

"Because you have the excuse of being new and lost if you're caught."

"Fine, but if I'm caught, they'll soon find you too." Ray mock threatened, not sure if he was talking about the nurses or the imaginary ghost. He left the room but stopped abruptly outside when he heard their conversation start up again.

"I bet he runs twice." Alicia started and Ray strained his ears to listen.

It was Bob who contradicted her, "Three times. Tenner to the winner."

"Deal." Alicia decided and Ray imagined her sticking her hand out for Bob to shake.

"Deal." Bob mimicked, setting the bet in stone and making Ray silently vow never to try and escape from Ash Villa so he could prove them both wrong.


End file.
